Monday Morning Mayhem
by StanaTorv
Summary: #4 in my 'Musings-verse'; set five years into the future. What does this particular day have in store for our family of Castles? One-shot.


_AN: This is for my three crazy Aussie Castle fans on Twitter- Gracie, Jess and Nat. Without you three my Friday nights would bore me._

_This is another in my 'Musings' universe, set about five years into the future_

_**Disclaimer: As always, nothing belongs to me except for how I use the English language to describe these scenes. **_

**Monday Morning Mayhem**

Today was the day; the say when Kate's life would once again change dramatically. Today, her baby was heading off to school for the very first time.  
>"Come on mommy, wake up!" Jake Castle clambered onto Kate and Rick's bed and dropped himself between the sleeping couple. "School today. Wake up, daddy!" he yelled at them while prodding them with his fingers.<br>"Gway, early," Rick mumbled into the pillow while Kate cracked her eyes open to glance at the clock and then back at her hyperactive son.  
>"Jake, what numbers are on the clock?" she asked the five-year old. Jake looked to where his mother was pointing and replied, "A five, a three and a zero."<br>"Right and what time does school start?" she was being very patient with him, despite the rude awakening.  
>Jake thought for a moment, "Um, nine o'clock. You told me yesterday mommy."<br>"Uhuh and is five close to nine?" Jake shook his head.  
>"No mommy."<br>"Right, so back to bed and I will get you in two hours. That's when the clock says seven, three and zero."  
>"Ok mommy!" Jake hopped off the bed and trundled off back to his room.<p>

"Evil child, who does he even belong to?" grumbled Rick, who had turned to face his wife.  
>"He's all yours, remember Christmas last year? Both of you were up before the birds." Kate only got a grunt in reply and she hit him with a spare pillow to wake him up further. "And I don't know why you're complaining about being tired, you're not carrying a child inside your body who decides it's time to wake up in the middle of the night."<p>

Rick finally opened his eyes to see a very pointed look from his beautiful wife. "I think my correct response in this matter would be 'sorry.'" Kate couldn't be mad at him; he had given her everything that she had ever wanted in life- a happy home, family and a whole lot of love.

She leant into him and brought her hands up to trace his jaw line. Slowly she brushed her lips against his. It only took a few moments for him to deepen the kiss and bring Kate closer to him, as close as her ever expanding stomach would allow. He stroked her sides softly and moved his hands to delicately caress under her breasts. Kate moaned appreciatively at the skill and passion that he provided her, but she knew that if she didn't pull away, they wouldn't be getting those extra two hours of sleep that they both desperately needed. Gently easing herself away from his lips and still his ever wandering hands, she curled herself up against his chest and placed her head into the crook of his neck and placed a light kiss at his pulse point.

"I love you, Rick," she murmured.

Holding her close against him he replied, "Back at you."

An hour and a half later their alarm finally went off and the two Castles made their way out of their bed to get their highly excitable son off to his first day of school. Rick decided to make his special chocolate chip dinosaur pancakes for this momentous occasion.

Within an hour all three were dressed and lunch was packed for and they were heading out the door for the little Castle's first day of school. Not having done this in nearly eighteen years, Rick was just as nervous as is wife. It was Jake that was holding both of their hands, dragging them into the halls of the school, eager to start his formal education.

"He is so much like how Alexis was, it isn't funny," Rick told Kate as they headed to their son's first classroom. "I just hope he makes friends, he hasn't been around many kids his own age."

Kate saw the worried look on her husbands face and lightly squeezed his free hand to show him the support he needed, "He'll be fine, he's us. And just think, we'll be old pros at this by the time this one gets here." Kate rubbed her stomach and giggled at his shocked face.  
>"Give me a chance to get over my first two growing up so fast before you get started on the third. My poor heart can't take it all, Kate." Kate just laughed at him, not able to give her standard witty reply as they had reached the threshold of the classroom.<p>

The couple looked down at their son who was frozen in his place, "You want to go in and meet your teacher, Jake?" Kate asked.

Jake could only nod his head mutely as he took in the sights and sounds of this unfamiliar place. Ushering him in, Rick looked around in search for the teacher, when he spotted her; he pointed her out to Kate who then guided Jake towards her.

The teacher noticed the trio who were walking her way and decided to meet them halfway. Crouching down to Jake's height she introduced herself, "Hi there, I'm Mrs. Shanks and who might you be?"

"Jake Castle ma'am," he replied quietly.

"Well Jake Castle, I'm very pleased to meet you. Why don't you go and play over there with the other kids before we start and I'll have a quick chat with your parents, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Jake moved off and sat down at a table where there was a colouring happening.

Mrs. Shanks stood up and to face Rick and Kate, "How are you both? I'm Heather and I'll be your son's teacher for the year."

"Nice to meet you Heather, I'm Rick and this is my wife, Kate." They all shook hands in greeting.

"You both look like this is your first time doing this."

This time it was Kate who spoke in reply, "Actually, it's my first but Rick's second. We have a daughter who just graduated from college."

The Castle's were used to the initial shock of that bombshell from people so they just chuckled softly at Mrs. Shanks' reaction.

"Well then, in that case, as you were told in the orientation that the first week is only half days for the children, so you are free to pick Jake up at twelve o'clock. It's just to get them into the routine of school," she explained.

"That sounds great; Jake has been really excited all summer, I'm sure he'll have a great time," Kate told Mrs. Shanks.

Rick glanced down at his watch, "Sorry Heather but we're going to have to go. We'll just say goodbye to Jake and we'll be back at twelve to pick him up."

"No worries, you both have a lovely day."

Rick and Kate nodded in reply and headed over to where Jake was working, "Jake, buddy, mommy and I are going to go now, but we will see you at twelve."

"Ok, bye." Jake just put his head back down and continued to work on his drawing. Kate leant down and kissed him on the crown of his head.

"Bye, honey," she called to him and waved as they headed to the door and without looking up, Jake waved back at them.

Rick and Kate walked back down the school corridor and out to the car in silence. Once they were on their way, Kate started sobbing. Rick placed his hand on her thigh, giving her as much comfort as he could while driving. When they reached their destination, Rick quickly got out of the car and ran around to Kate's side and opened her door. From there he undid her seatbelt and gently eased her five month pregnant body out of the car and pulled him against her, tenderly running his fingers through her wavy tresses. He wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs and brought her in for a soft kiss.

"He didn't even take a second to say goodbye properly," Kate sniffled, "am I a bad mother?"

Rick's heart broke for his wife, "No, honey, you're the best mother he could ever wish for. He didn't realise that you wanted a hug. He just wanted to be a big boy and go to school like Alexis did. You did nothing wrong. I love you so much Kate, and so does Jake. Don't you ever question that, okay?"

Kate just nodded her head and lowered her it to his chest.

"Come on or we'll be late for your checkup. Remember we're going to find out the sex today." Rick was excited; he was going to see his new baby again today. He was hoping for another girl and Kate new that, secretly she was hoping the same thing.

The couple made their way up to the fourth floor of the hospital and waited for the nurse to call their name. Fifteen minutes later, Kate was ushered into one of the exam rooms to change while Rick waited outside for them to let him in.

A couple minutes later, the nurse reemerged to tell him that he could go and sit with Kate.

When the doctor arrived, Kate had finally centered herself and was once again the calm and collected NYPD detective that Rick had first met all those years ago. Now, though, that woman was his wife who was carrying his third child and Rick couldn't be happier.

That Monday morning was one of mixed emotions for Kate Castle, she was sad that her son, her baby, went off to school for the first day of twelve or more years and she was excited because she found out that her husband got his wish. They were going to get that baby girl they had both wanted. She felt some sort of completion to her life now, that feeling of instability no longer filled her. Kate knew the direction she was travelling in and Richard Castle was her due north. Without him, her life was manic and uncertain; she believed that the feeling was mutual. They completed each other.

_AN: That is actually my longest one-shot to date. It jut had a mind of its own. Please R&R I would love to hear your thoughts on it. _

_The dinosaur pancakes is in dedication to my 2 and a half year old niece who loves dinosaurs at the moment. The teacher Mrs. Shanks is in honour of my 2__nd__ grade teacher of the same name. She was amazing. _

_All mistakes are my own, I do proof read but I have no beta so blame me for any glaring errors. _


End file.
